It's Beginning To Get To Me
by Kate Shephard
Summary: Written sometime after the s2 finale. It's beginning to get to Jack that Kate won't open up to him.


It was 3:00 A.M. and none of my role play buddies were on so I wrote this. It's probably not that good, because I was dead tired. Humor me and read and review anyway though. D

Song: It's beginning to get to me

Artist: Snow Patrol

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I want something_

_That's purer than the water_

_Like we were_

So there they stood, face to face, walls finally crumbling down. "Why'd you do it, Kate?" Jack asked, staring her straight in the eye. "Why did you follow us when I told you to stay?"

"I don't know." Kate replied simply, trying to avoid his gaze and stare at the cell wall. She was cornered now. He was pressuring her for answers and she had no where to run this time.

_It's not there now_

_Ineloquence and anger_

_Are all we have_

"For once, why don't you try tell me the truth." Jack said. "Stop hiding inside yourself and just tell me the truth for once."

Kate frowned at him. "I said that I didn't know." she replied, her gaze turning to him. It was hard to see through the dim light, but she could make out the anger on his face. Why couldn't she just tell him the truth?

_Like Saturn's rings_

_An icy loop around me_

_Too hard to hold_

Jack sighed deeply. Why did she have to do this? How was he supposed to get close to her? What was she so afraid of? "Why did you kiss me?" he tried to change it to a different question.

_Lash out at first_

_At all the things we don't like_

_Or understand_

"Because I was upset and you were there!" Kate told him. How she wished he'd just leave her alone. "I was upset and you were there….That's it, okay!"

_And it's beginning to get to me_

_That I know more of the stars and the sea_

_Than I do of what's in your head_

_Barely touching in our cold bed_

Jack nodded his head slightly, searching her eyes for anything. Any emotion that she wasn't showing. Everything was clouded by fear though. He didn't understand her. But that was because she wouldn't let him understand her.

Kate rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." she said, quietly. She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again, shaking her head. "I just…I don't know." He was trying to break her. She could feel it. "Everything is just too much."

_Are you beginning to get my point_

_They're always fighting with aching joints_

_It's doing nothing but tire us out_

_No one knows what this fight's about_

Jack nodded and moved closer to her, lifting her chin when she looked down. "Everything is going to be okay." he told her. "I'm going to get us out of this….Everything's going to be okay."

_The answer phone_

_The lonely sound of your voice_

_Frozen in time_

Kate nodded slightly and looked up at him. She held his gaze for a moment before looking down again. "Just don't let them take me away from you again." she whispered almost pleadingly. "Please don't let them take me again."

_I only need_

_The compass that you gave to me_

_To guide me on_

"I'm not going to let them take you again." Jack assured her. They needed out of this place. He needed to get them out. He needed to get Kate out. The need to get her out of here made him try to think of a plan even harder than usual. "I'll get us out of here and they won't take you." he told her.

_And it's beginning to get to me_

_That I know more of the stars and the sea_

_Than I do of what's in your head_

_Barely touching in out cold bed_

She looked down with tears filling her eyes and he stared at her in confusion. "Kate, why can't you talk to me?" he asked

_Are you beginning to get my point_

_They're always fighting with aching joints_

_It's doing nothing but tire us out_

_No one knows what this fights about_

"You wouldn't understand." Kate told him, shaking her head.

"How do you know?" Jack asked. "The only reason I don't understand right now is because you won't let me understand."

_It's so thrilling but also wrong_

_Don't have to prove that you are so strong_

_Cos I can carry you on my back_

_After out enemies attack_

"Because if I open up to you, I'm afraid that you'll leave me." Kate whispered, her eyes glued to the cold cell floor. Her walls came crumbling down. It was because she was afraid he'd leave her. The tears began to flow and he pulled her into his arms. "I'm not going to leave you." he whispered. "Ever."

_I tried to tell you before I left_

_But I was screaming under my breath_

_You are the only thing that makes sense_

_Just ignore all this present tense_

"I love you." Jack told her. He'd finally said it. Finally admitted he loved her. He'd wanted to do it for so long. Since he'd first met her. "I wanted to tell you that since we met."

_We need to feel breathless with love_

_And not collapse under it's weight_

_I'm gasping for air to fill_

_My lungs with everything I've lost_

Kate pulled away slightly. She stared at him, not sure what to say. She wanted to say it back, but it was hard. Too hard. Love was something she wasn't sure she could do.

Jack looked at her then sighed and looked away. He'd never get through to her.

Kate didn't want to ruin this though. She opened her mouth. "I love you too." The words left her.

_We need to feel breathless with love_

_And not collapse under it's weight_

_I'm gasping for air to fill_

_My lungs with everything I've lost_

That was it. 'I love you'. It had been that easy. She scooted closer to him and looked into his eyes. It had been that easy. Their eyes closed and their lips pressed together in a slow passionate kiss. All along. It had been that easy.


End file.
